Gomurr (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Gomurr the Impetuous, "detestable dwarf" | Identity = | Affiliation = Crimson Dawn; apparent long-time friend of James Howlett | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = unnamed restaurant in New York City; Realm of the Crimson Dawn | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Little stature | Citizenship = | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Proctor of the Crimson Dawn; restaurant owner? | Education = | Origin = Apprentice to an unnamed sorcerer, Gomurr and his rival Tar were responsible for sealing Cyttorak. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Jeph Loeb; Joe Madureira | First = Uncanny X-Men #329 | HistoryText = A group of monks sought to gain the power of Cyttorak, but were consumed by his destructive power. A tenuous alliance between the Ebon Vein and Gomurr's master led to the two combining their power. They managed to contain the essence in a crystal, which Cyttorak then cursed. Neither trusted the other in safeguarding the crystal, so a temple to house it. Years later Cain Marko found the gem and was transformed into the Juggernaut. At some unknown point, Gomurr met Wolverine and the two became friends. Gomurr later migrated to the United States and worked out of a restaurant. When Psylocke was severely injured by Sabretooth, Angel and Wolverine sought Gommur's help. He quickly determined that the Crimson Dawn would be able to heal her wounds. Doctor Strange noticed a magical disturbance and also arrived to lend his assistance. Tar was now the ruler of the Crimson Dawn and proctor of the Ebon Vein, but he was angry that Gomurr would make such a request. As the two continued their rivalry, Angel was able to place a portion of Betsy's soul in the Dawn. Gomurr sensed Onslaught's placing the Juggernaut into the Crimson Cosmos within the Ruby of Cyttorak. Doctor Strange also arrived at the Xavier Institute. Gomurr asked Strange to guard the ruby while he entered the dimension. Tar also entered the ruby. Although the demoness Spite was able to trick Marko into confronting Cyttorak, the two sorcerers increased Juggernaut's powers so he could defeat the form Cyttorak took. Juggernaut was sent back to Earth, while Gomurr and Tar took refuge in the Crimson Dawn. When the villain Kuragari killed Tar and abducted Psylocke, Gomurr intervened and rescued her. Tar's spirit named Gomurr as his replacement as Proctor of the Crimson Dawn. | Powers = As a follower of the "enlightened path", Gomurr is able to use a number of magical spells. With his staff, Gomurr inscribes "marks" and other symbols for various effects. For example, the Mark of Zhou Syn warded off demons. Writing into mist caused ghostly warriors to emerge from it. Gomurr also is able to tap into the Crimson Dawn as its proctor. He is able to create beings of energy that deliver a "sting" of magical power. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = 4-ringed khakkhara. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Crimson Dawn Users